


Productive Procrastination

by RRGrokesyn



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Stereotypes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRGrokesyn/pseuds/RRGrokesyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever dreaded a task so much you preferred to clean the entire Bus instead of doing it – including Skye's room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Productive Procrastination

**Author's Note:**

> This is me and Switch’s fifth chapter.
> 
> Hopefully, this is a single chapter joke, too; can’t have yet another full length story to get stuck on. Unlike my other stories, since this is completed, it has also been revised, so let me know if you guys can find problems with it, and I’ll correct them as soon as I can.

Skye wakes up from another long night of planning for the upcoming big mission. Her head hurts and she wishes very much she could stay in bed. Ugh, and it’s Saturday, so it’s her turn to do the dishes for everyone. Really, whoever said an agent’s life is glamorous is an idiot.

She stumbles to find her shorts. Those are nowhere to be found – symptoms of a just peachy day. She frowns and scans the room. Grr, where are you, shorts? Oh, she slept on top of them, right.

Toothbrush, toothbrush. On the floor, of course. She paranoidly washes it a thousand times before sticking it in her mouth (not that any of us wouldn’t). Symptom number two.

“Skye, we’re waiting for you in the meeting room!”, her pod’s door is nearly smashed down by Coulson’s anger. Fuck, it’s briefing day!

She runs to it.

“How nice of you to finally join us, Skye”, she forces a smile, and tilts her head.

Coulson starts speaking about how dangerous this mission’s going to be. Which would be completely terrifying if he didn’t do it every time since he was nominated Director of the remains of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Skye pretends to listen attentively, but she can’t help noticing Fitz trying to eye her discreetly. And again.

And again.

We’re so glad you don’t have to go undercover, Fitz. That would be even worse than undercover Simmons and that’s saying something.

Meeting over, she pulls Fitz into a corner.

“What’s up?”, he does the worst acting ever – yes, worse than ‘you! Have a lovely head’ and ‘I like men who are approximately my height’ combined. He tries to be nonchalant, but his nervous movements make him look like he’s receiving an electric jolt.

“Nothing”, he puts his hand on the back of his head and makes a gruesome face, which Skye takes a full minute to realise it was a relaxed smile attempt. Oh, dear!

“You’ve been eyeing me the entire morning, Fitz”, Skye is unimpressed, and sort of amused, at the boy’s jumpy reaction (again).

“I wasn’t eyeing you!”, he tries to sound shock, but the fear comes out clear as day.

“Did you take lying classes from Jemma?”, she holds back her laughter and Fitz looks defeated.

“All right. I guess I had something to ask you, but come to think of it, it’s rather embarrassing”, he rubs the side of his neck with his hand.

“Spill it”, she says in a no nonsense tone.

“Have you, by any chance…”, and he lowers his tone, “had sex with someone last night?”, Skye lets out a belly laughter.

“No! I’m going undercover in a day, in a super dangerous, the fate of the world is in my hands, mission; it’s not like I have the peace of mind to fuck people in between mission planning sessions. Why would you even think that?”, he points at her hair.

“Hey, Skye”, Coulson approaches the pair, “we have to discuss the final mission plan you submitted in my office – Trip’s already there, waiting”, he starts leading the way, and she’s quick to follow, “nice hairstyle, by the way, reminds me of the last time we drove Lola”, he has this tiny mocking grin plastered and Skye just frowns at him, squints her eyes, then sticks her tongue out. Because, you know, just because you’re saving the world it doesn’t mean you have to act like like an adult.

The two remarks leave her super aware of her hair, so needless to say, she spends the entire meeting running her hand through it.

Two meetings and a shit ton of pressure. And now she has to do her room, and everyone’s dishes. Oh, and there was something about the supply closet too. Argh, this isn’t fair! Why can’t it just get magically done?

The thought occurs to her as she gets to the kitchen, where, surprisingly, instead of the mountains of dishes she saw when she passed through this morning, the sink doesn’t have a bloody extra atom. She can’t believe her eyes, so she rubs them and looks again. Still no piles of dishes, or the bloody atom. In fact, it’s been ages since the kitchen was so amazingly clean – it sparkled.

Right, this was one pleasant surprise! Skye smiles smugly to herself. One down, two more to go!

She reaches her bedroom, which she remembers to be in despicable state – it’s been a while since she could find something in there in less than five minutes, and that was only for the recently used stuff. Finding something she didn’t use within the past week would be impossible.

To Skye’s absolute surprise, Jemma’s there, straightening her blanket – wait, what? She leans against the doorframe and watches the scene: the girl finishes her bed and smiles contently; she then gets the duvet and folds it neatly, putting it near the end of the bed; she smooths it, smiles at the results and then puts both hands on her hips to appreciate her work. 

Jemma Simmons, right out of Enchanted (clap, clap – ‘all right, everyone, let’s tidy things up!’).

Skye then takes a moment to look at the room herself: the girl is a true miracle worker, her pod looks like a recently done hotel room. All her belongings are stacked at their proper places, the clothes have disappeared from the floor and everything at her desk – her recently polished desk – is neatly organised, and aligned to the sides. Simmons has O.C.D., how unsurprising.

The surprising part is that she still hasn’t noticed Skye at the door.

“Wow”, Skye tries to pretend she hasn’t been there since, like, forever.

“Skye!”, she jumps a little, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there. And I should’ve asked for permission to organise your room, it’s just that you guys were so busy with mission preparations, so I kind of figured you wouldn’t want to be bothered with those trivial tasks. But it was improper of me, and I’m sorry”, she looks like she’s going to ramble on forever, so Skye cuts in.

“Simmons, what are you talking about! That’s awesome, thank you so much!”, she pulls the girl into a hug. Simmons clearly isn’t expecting it, because it takes her a while to register and hug back. But she does, and it’s a rather long one.

“I took the liberty to look at your tasks for the day – you still have the supply closet to organise. Get some rest, I’ll handle it for you as well”, Simmons smiles adorably.

“Wow, I don’t even know how to thank you!”, Skye has this pleasant surprise grin all over her face. Now isn’t she too lovely to be true?

“Just be safe tomorrow, okay?”, the girl tries to hide her concern, but it doesn’t work.

“I will”, Skye grabs her hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

Skye takes a shower – gotta get rid of the non-after-sex hair –, grabs her laptop, careful not to mess with Simmons feng shui, and goes to the common area, where she stays lounging about for some time, until Fitz interrupts her.

“Are you done with all your tasks for the day? Goodness, you’re fast!”, he stands near her, and she lifts her head to face him.

“Actually, I’m not, but Simmons offered to do them for me since I’m going on that mission tomorrow. Isn’t that incredibly sweet of her?”, Fitz takes an audible in breath, purses his lips forcefully and frowns – so all the world has no doubt whatsoever that he’s very annoyed, “What?”

“Ah, Jemma! Of course you did that”, he’s still frowning very much. And so is Skye, since she can’t fathom.

“I’m not following”, Skye finally says, trying not to be overly amused by Fitz transparency.

“Jemma gets super efficient and helpful when she’s dreading on doing a particular task. How could I forget that would happen?”, he puts his hands on his hips, and Skye is guessing he’s pretty annoyed with himself, too, for some reason.

“And what would this particularly horrible task be, that cleaning the whole Bus is actually better than it?”, he isn’t paying attention, and without saying a word, he leaves, which in turn leaves Skye with a huge question mark on top of her head.

She sneaks around the Bus, trying to find the science twins. It wasn’t hard at all, since Fitz was exasperated and almost yelling at Jemma.

“That wasn’t our deal, Jemma!”, he gesticulates wildly while saying it.

“I’m sorry, Fitz, it’s hard, okay!”, she replies, sounding fragile.

“But you can’t postpone that! You might never see her again!”, oh. Skye realises they’re talking about her, so she crouches in the dark corner she’s in.

“I know, Fitz, I know. But what if she freaks out? I mean, I’m a girl, she might not be fond of the idea that a girl is crushing on her”, Skye starts laughing maniacally – she can’t help it. The twins freeze in place.

She then laughs some more, giving them time to spot her and walk in her direction.

And there a tad more laughter after both of them are standing there next to her, him with the arms crossed, her unwillingly trying to mimic the dictionary definition of ‘deer in the headlights’.

“Fucking hell, Simmons, your gaydar is as bad as your acting”, she finally says while standing up, after her laughter died out. Simmons is exasperated, and bloody nervous, she opens her mouth, but nothing comes out of it. Skye’s seen it before – it was very similar to Fitz trying to lie this morning, “I mean, combat boots, leather jacket – what more do you want? A visible pin up tattoo? A Melissa Etheridge poster, perhaps?”

“Skye, eavesdropping is so…”, Skye kisses her before she can say anything else.

“Rude, I know, but I had to know what was so terrifying that made cleaning my room a voluntary task. I’m kind of glad I found out”, she winks, “now, if you excuse us, Fitz, I have to tell this really… funny… thing… to Simmons”, he tsks and shakes his head.

“What happened to ‘I’m too busy saving the world’?”, he says.

“Oh, that”, she makes a mock apologetic expression and gives him a quirky smile, “well, I might not be alive after tomorrow, so I might as well make an exception”, he chuckles, then a lightbulb lights up above her head, “That’s why you asked me that!”, he smiles and nods.

“What are you two talking about?”, Simmons darts her eyes between the two, annoyed by the fact that someone else can talk in code with Fitz and she isn’t understanding it. I mean, it’s Fitz!

“Nothing that you won’t find out soon enough”, Skye kisses her cheek, grabs the girl by the hand and leads her to her pod.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so Simmons right now. I’ve been meaning to write chapter five THE ENTIRE day and I’ve written ONE line. Instead, I had this brilliant thought: ‘let’s write a story about procrastination, because that’ll allow me to procrastinate even more!’. I like the result, but I still haven’t got to the bloody chapter – and it’s not like it’s going to reveal itself from a dark corner and kiss me (that’d freak the fuck out of me).
> 
> However, I promised myself I wouldn’t publish this until I got chapter five done, so yeah, now I have more motivation for it (and if you’re reading it, it’s already up, so go check it out! It’s an explicit story, so please be warned of that)! :D
> 
> If you didn’t get the Enchanted reference, this is the clip: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pb2si7fClqA (warning: it’s hilarious, IMO)


End file.
